sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Red Bull Records
| founder = Dietrich Mateschitz | status = | genre = | country = United States | location = West Hollywood, California | url = }} Red Bull Records is a global record label headquartered in Los Angeles, California. It is a subsidiary of the energy drink company Red Bull GmbH and has offices in Los Angeles, London, and New York. Since its inception Red Bull Records has been home to artists and bands such as Awolnation, Twin Atlantic, and Beartooth. History Red Bull Records was founded by Dietrich Mateschitz in 2007 with Red Bull building a recording studio in Santa Monica, California and recording small indie rock bands for free.Lauria, Peter. (2008-04-01) Pump The Music. NYPOST.com. Retrieved on 2011-06-05. The label's first major success was in 2011 when Awolnation released their debut album, Megalithic Symphony which went on to become platinum certified and featured the band's most notable single "Sail," which has sold over 10 million copies to date.AWOLNATION Sail into the recording studio | RedBull.com Music. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. The single spent 79 weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 charts, making it the second longest single ever to stay on the Hot 100, surpassed only by Imagine Dragons’ "Radioactive".Imagine Dragons' 'Radioactive' Ends Record Billboard Hot 100 Run | Billboard.com News. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. The band’s sophomore release Run came in 2015 and included No. 1 hit “Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf)” as well as Top 5 tracks “I Am” and “Woman Woman.”AWOLNATION | CHART HISTORY | Billboard.com Chart History. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. Red Bull Records' first international signing was Scottish rock band Twin Atlantic.Twin Atlantic Sign To Red Bull Records. | Rocksound.tv News. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. The band has released four studio albums to date; Vivarium, Free, Great Divide and GLA, and band made their BBC national TV debut on Later… with Jools Holland on October 4, 2016.Watch Queens Of The Stone Age Perform With String Quartet | Kerrang.com News. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. In 2013, the label signed its first metalcore band Beartooth.Exclusive: Beartooth sign to Red Bull Records | Altpress.com News. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. The band was formed in 2012 by frontman Caleb Shomo in Columbus, OH, and has released two studio albums on Red Bull Records; Disgusting and Aggressive. Beartooth won the Metal Hammer Award for Best Breakthrough Band of 2016 and the Loudwire Award for Breakthrough Artist of the Year 2017.Beartooth Win Breakthrough Band Of The Year | Loudwire.com News. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. Red Bull Records's first foray into hip hop came with signing Warm Brew.Warm Brew Signs to Red Bull, Drops New Song | XXLMag.com News. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. The group had participated in Red Bull’s Sound Select program before signing to the label.Joey Bada$$, Lil Herb, & Warm Brew at Red Bull Sound Select's 30 Days in LA | TheHundreds.com Blog. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. Warm Brew released their debut EP Diagnosis on Red Bull Records in 2016.Warm Brew Drop "Diagnosis" EP | XXLMag.com News. Retrieved on 2018-01-22. Artists Current artists * The Aces * Albert Hammond, Jr. * August 08 * Awolnation * Beartooth * Flawes * Gavin Haley * Itch * Warm Brew Former artists * Black Gold * Blitz Kids (Disbanded) * Five Knives (Disbanded) * Heaven's Basement (Disbanded) * Innerpartysystem (Disbanded) * New Beat Fund * Twin Atlantic Discography * Albert Hammond, Jr. – Francis Trouble * The Aces - When My Heart Felt Volcanic * Awolnation - Here Come the Runts * The Aces - I Don't Like Being Honest * Warm Brew - Diagnosis * [[Aggressive (album)|Beartooth - Aggressive]] * Flawes - CTRL * Flawes - UNSPKN * Twin Atlantic - GLA * New Beat Fund - Sponge Fingerz * [[Run (Awolnation_album)|Awolnation - Run]] * Five Knives - Savages * [[Disgusting (album)|Beartooth - Disgusting]] * Twin Atlantic - Great Divide * Itch - The Deep End * Five Knives - The Rising Remixes * Blitz Kids - The Good Youth * Beartooth - Sick * New Beat Fund - Coinz * Heaven's Basement - Filthy Empire * Five Knives - The Rising * Itch - Best Shot * [[Megalithic Symphony|Awolnation - Megalithic Symphony]] * Innerpartysystem - Never Be Content EP * Twin Atlantic - Free * Black Gold - Rush * Twin Atlantic - Vivarium See also *List of record labels References External links * Category:American record labels Category:Alternative rock record labels Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Record labels established in 2007 Category:Privately held companies based in California Category:2007 establishments in California Category:Red Bull